November
by Missingmile
Summary: Jubilee's November diary entries.


November  
  
Written by Acacia Dyre  
  
Warnings: This is written in diary format because it comes directly from my Jubilee diary on Diaryland (jubilee-x.diaryland.com). It is all from her point of view and is made up with a few references to the comic continuity. This is sort of a trial- to see how this one goes before I try posting my other months.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns Jubilee and any referenced story lines from the X-Men comics (in all their forms). Buffy the Vampire Slayer is now owned by UPN. DC officially owns the Bat people. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Young Justice belongs to DC. Harley Quinn is owned by DC/WB.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-02 - 11:48 a.m.  
  
Ya know, the problem with bruises is that they have to go through this entire rainbow of shades. Like I started off kinda blue and purple with some black edges. Now they are lavender, green and yellow. Blech. Not quite as pretty, but at least they aren't so sore.  
  
Not a lot happening. It's recovery time. We get to sit around and veg and then in another few days Cyclops will get all anal-retentive on us and make us go through the Danger Room Sims of what happened until we get it right. Trust me, this is never a good thing, as he won't let us go until we do get something right and Wolvie without lunch is like a timebomb waiting to go off. It only leads to more medical downtime for us all.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-02 - 11:56 p.m.  
  
Blah, I was grounded, if you can believe that. So what if I was rollerblading through the med-labs and hallway. There was nothing else for me to do this afternoon after Cyclops kicked me out of the Danger Room and Iceman stole the remote control and refused to watch the good cartoons. A girl has to have some entertainment, ya know?  
  
So here I am, stuck at the mansion on a Friday night. And almost everyone else went into town to see a movie or get drunk, or both in the case of some. I never get to have any fun. Maybe I'll set up some traps for when the drunken ones get home. Bwahahaha. That'll teach em to leave me home with nothing to do.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-03 - 11:02 p.m  
  
.  
  
Okay, so maybe being left home alone isn't a good thing for me. I went a bit wild, not unusual, and had a bit too much sugar. As in a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, a bag of Reese's Peanut Butter cups, a mega butterfingers bar, three bags of gummi worms, and about five cans of soda. MMMMM. I love the stuff, but late at night my teammates hate the Jubilee-sugar rush of death. So I was a little hyper, it ain't as if any of them are perfect and most were gone anyway.  
  
What does this all lead to and why is it not good for me to be home alone, especially when I get bored? Well, I kinda got into a bunch of trouble for leaving scuff marks in downstairs halls from my rollerblades, flour on the floor- it spilled when I was getting into Iceman's "secret" stash of Reese's, um, ate Iceman's "secret" stash of Reese's, got chocolate on the new couch, broke the remote control, and when Bishop got back early we sorta had an impromptu paintball fight in the entryway of the mansion. Whoops. My bad, lol.  
  
Oh well, I get to wash dishes for the next two weeks and that isn't so bad considering how many meals we get take out instead.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-04 - 11:02 p.m.  
  
Bubblegum. Storm's hair. Lots of rain. Not good. It wasn't on purpose or anything, sheesh. And it comes out with some peanut butter. Storm needs to chill out or something, yikes! Ya'd think I ran over her cat.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-05 - 1:56 p.m.  
  
I am sooo bored. It isn't just the grounding, or the dishes that I have to do. It's also that there is nothing fun to do as everything I really *want* to do is kinda off limits and gets me into more trouble. Even Iceman is being a big drag, Beast is too busy in his lab, Rogue and Gambit are angsting away separately, Cyclops only finds more chores for me to do, the Professor just smiles mysteriously when I chat with him via phone, Marvel Girl is absent this week, and Storm wanted me to help plant flower bulbs for next Spring before the winter starts... ARGH!  
  
I need to go shopping, or practice in the Danger Room or visit a friend. Anything, just to get out of this place. A good fight would be wonderful right now... anyone need a partner?  
  
+  
  
2001-11-06 - 12:28 p.m.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, so my spelling sucks. As if I don't have better things to worry about than proofreading. Well, okay, these days I don't. But still, I don't care that much.  
  
So I've been harassing the Bat people again, it goes along with the nothing to do part of my life. Oh well, they ignore me anyway, lol.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-06 - 8:38 p.m.  
  
Joy of my life, I feel like singing and dancing, but it's only cause I love the episode of Buffy that I just watched! Wow, I wish us X-Men could do some song and dance numbers. Can ya imagine Wolvie dancing? Bwahahaha! I would have to videotape that and keep it for blackmail material.  
  
No new gig, not that I'm surprised. I need to get out and Iceman agreed to sign me out for a movie tomorrow. I didn't even have to singe his favorite action figures.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-07 - 2:25 p.m.  
  
Danced to the Cure today as I chopped veggies for dinner. Yep, it's my turn to help out in the kitchen. The grounding is over, early reprieve, but the dish duty continues, as do my regular chores.  
  
However, last night I got out for the fight. They kinda had to take me with as we were all needed. There was some kind of protest from the FOH and they had some kids cornered, so we had to do a rescue kinda deal. Was over pretty quick. No problems except for the disgust we felt for the FOH.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-08 - 3:05 p.m.  
  
I can't wait until Christmas. I love Christmas. You know, the shopping, the getting and giving of presents, the extra candy, cookies and other assorted desserts, and of course it is practically the only time of the year when all of the X Teams get together at one time, in one place. Pretty cool. We drive each other nuts.  
  
Each year we place bets on how we can humiliate each other in front of the other teams. Cyclops and Marvel Girl act all cute and couple-like, Havok usually gives Cyclops something really crude as a gift, Wolverine steals all of the popcorn strings from the trees (and I assume he eats them), Iceman pulls pranks involving snow and underwear- while the underwear is being worn, Gambit keeps his hand in by filching anything shiny from the tree and wreaths. And we all spend a lot on the Professor's credit cards, manage to drag Beast out of the lab for a few hours each night, sing carols (off-key), ice skate, play hockey and get bruised, and run around all day with little to do except watch horrible Christmas specials on tv and eat. It's great!  
  
So I can't wait until Christmas this year. Only thing in the way is Thanksgiving.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-09 - 3:21 p.m.  
  
I got a package today, which is really cool cause it was something I bought online and was waiting for like a gazillion years. So now I have it and just have to wait for the other ten or eleven orders I have from Internet stores. You know how that is, right? When ya can't shop in person, do it virtually!  
  
Not much else going on though. I played a prank on Iceman, and got him in trouble with Wolvie. That was amusing for a few minutes. Oh well, have got to run and look for more to do.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-11 - 11:59 a.m.  
  
Ya know what? I am so incredible that I astound myself some times. And I got Iceman to admit that I am a goddess. On tape, video even. It was glorious.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-12 - 11:18 p.m.  
  
Blech, Storm talked me into trying some green tea tonight. Ick. Never again, how can people drink that stuff?  
  
Am getting a bit short on the entries, but there isn't much happening these days. No snow yet (unless Storm gets mad at me or Iceman gets really bored.) I get away with blading some days since it is exercise, but most days Cyclops tells me to do some Danger Room exercises instead and then I get to run around with Wolvie, like we used ta do all the time. That's fun, but it feels kinda empty for some reason.  
  
I want to go out and do stuff, save people kind of stuff, but I don't want to be hoping for a tragedy ya know? Besides, it gets kinda frustrating to be hated by the people you are always having to save.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-14 - 11:31 p.m.  
  
We were cleaning some of the rooms in the basement today. Kinda strange to be doing that I suppose, but it is Thanksgiving pretty soon and Marvel Girl wanted to find the decorations for that, and for Christmas. It happens every year- exact schedule. The day after Thanksgiving the Christmas tree goes up and we have the obligatory tree trimming and caroling party heavily laced with chocolate and booze.  
  
So, we were cleaning out some of the storage rooms to collect everything in one spot and get some of it to the upstairs closets. And other than the stuff we were looking for, lots of dust and dirt, I found a box of old papers and some toys, memento stuff. My stuff. So I sat down in the hallway, where it was less dusty, and went through it.  
  
It showed me once again that I suck at Math, am good at BS'ing my way through essays, and that I was a really cute kid (still am, hrmph.) I like seeing the stuff from the past, it reminds me of how far I've gotten since I was a twelve-year-old kid living at the mall. I mean, sometimes it's really depressing cause I miss my parents a lot, but I have so much to be happy about (like finding my way to the X-Men and to Wolvie.) It's a good feeling to be connected to the past, even when it is sad. Maybe one day I can share some of my memories of these things with my teammates.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-15 - 10:56 p.m.  
  
We have visitors already- and Thanksgiving isn't for another week. The Americans from the other teams are starting to show up. Just today Wolvie went to the station to pick up Shadowcat. She brought her current British Beau, who keeps asking us questions about Pilgrims (even though he has done this every other year and knows the answers.) I may have to hurt him if he doesn't stop by tomorrow. Of course, that would be if Wolvie doesn't do so first.  
  
Not much else going on- more cleaning and getting ready. Marvel Girl has the Thanksgiving decorations up around the mansion and Iceman and I have already tripped each other down the stairs with the runner a few times. Ugh, it actually has hand woven turkeys. I know because that's what Cyclops told us each time we tripped and fell all the way down to the first floor landing. Ya'd think he'd offer a hand up and not a lecture. One of the many reasons we all know he's screwed up.  
  
Oh well, I'm going to hide in the medlab for a bit with Beast and have a junk food break with him, and Iceman.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-16 - 11:26 p.m.  
  
Okay, I know the whole thing about trying new things and how it's good for you. However, I am not sure about the things I have been asked to try. I'm talking about food, for those of you with kinky imaginations. Someone (i.e. Iceman) bought this stuff called Yo-J, and I decided to give it a try. It's isn't bad or anything, in fact I kinda like it and it's a neat idea. There is a 'but' in this story though- the stuff looks, smells and tastes like a medicine I had to take for strep throat when I was a kid, that thick pink antibiotic fluid. That stuff wasn't so bad as far as medicines go, but I don't want to drink a 'juice' that tastes the same. This light pink color is just disturbing.  
  
Oh and speaking of antibiotics, a certain teammate is taking them again. Next time he goes home to the south he should be more careful about the chicks he picks up at truck stops.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-17 - 11:35 a.m.  
  
Shopping trip! Yea! Big sale at the mall and well, that is something that Rogue just can't pass up. So she asked if anyone wanted to join her and I said "yesyesyesyesyes!" and so I get to go with in about an hour. I just have to decide what to wear to the mall, lol.  
  
Okay, so I am a boring girl. I fight evil type mutants and other baddies on a regular basis, and when I have off time I slack when not training. My life and I kinda like it.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-19 - 2:10 p.m.  
  
Okay, I was like totally thrilled about the shopping trip on Saturday and thought that I had gotten such good deals and stuff. But then I looked at my receipt and found out that they over charged me like 20.00 on the tops I bought. Grrr. Times like this I wish I had adamantine claws like Wolvie, but I have to settle for going in and asking them about it instead. Blah.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-20 - 11:00 p.m.  
  
Okay, I admit it; I can be really shrill. Especially when I am screaming in terror... like I did this morning when I came downstairs and saw a giant turkey in the entryway. Wolverine brought it to the mansion for Thanksgiving, and let it loose in the house to piss off Cyclops. Of course as soon as Cyclops saw it he threatened to cook it where it stood gobbling on the hall rug. Marvel Girl put an end to it by wiggling past, like usual. Typical stuff here at the X-Mansion I guess.  
  
Cannonball stopped by today; he wanted to see everyone before he headed for home. I've always liked him, even though I think his accent is kinda funny.  
  
Not much else happening. I got Iceman to make me some snow and I put it down Gambit's pants. He chased me around the Danger Room for a long time and tried to fry my jacket, but I was too quick and hid behind Wolverine for most of the session. Wolvie thought that it had been funny and so he agreed to protect me before I had even completed the task. A girl should always have a Wolvie to hide behind when she enrages a Cajun, lol.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-20 - 11:35 p.m.  
  
Okay, I have a lack of things to do tonight. So I created a diaryring for the Generation X peoples. I used to be on that team but we sorta disbanded and well, the diaryring is meaningless anyway, as I doubt anyone will join it. It just gave me something to do since I am not allowed outside at the moment.  
  
The reason I'm not allowed outside? Well, some of the Thanksgiving traditions have started early and Rogue is kinda having a big fight with Gambit about god knows what- he looked at some chick in town today or something. I don't pretend to understand those two. There must be something in the water down south, cause most of the southerners I've met are a little, um, odd. Of course seeing them fight (I do have a window) makes me wish I could go to the pub with Wolvie again. We had fun in those bar brawls we used to get into.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-22 - 9:35 p.m.  
  
Thank the goddess, or god, or whoever finally allowed Thanksgiving to be over. I am so full of food, and so tired, and just plain sick of seeing my teammates. It was a perfect disaster, as only us X-Men can accomplish. You know they say you can tell where the X-Men have helped because it is on fire... well, the same goes for holidays. As in our kitchen. Marvel Girl and Cyclops were in charge of the meal, as usual, and the kitchen caught on fire four separate times! The only thing different this year from last was that I didn't cause any of the fires... directly.  
  
Okay, so the cooking and baking made the kitchen a real war zone. That wasn't half as bad as what went on when we all sat down to eat. Big table ya know lol. So the Prof. wanted us to share one thing we are thankful for, going around the table like a family and stuff. You know that certain team members can't let an opportunity like that one go by without airing some feud. It resulted in two fist fights and a broken chair.  
  
The rest of the meal got even worse- Gambit put one of the pumpkin pies on Rogue's chair when she went for more coffee and she sat in it. Shadowcat kept passing me the wrong thing when I asked for more food and then she'd tell me how fat I was getting. Wolvie and Cyclops sat on either side of Marvel Girl and kept trying to one up each other with stories of their might, blah, blah, blah. Iceman froze all of our drinks. I found blue fur in my mashed potatoes. And I think I accidentally singed the table when Gambit poured the gravy down the back of my sweater in retaliation for my little prank from a few days ago.  
  
I don't think that any of the other teams will accept the invitation next year. It was a pretty scary event. I am done for the night I think, but the others are downstairs watching movies and playing board games (I've heard three more fights start since I started writing this.) So at the moment I am just thankful that I had the idea to skip that part of the festivities and to crawl to my room early.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-23 - 2:16 p.m.  
  
Okay, this might come as a shock to some, considering how much I've talked about shopping and all... but I am not shopping today. I am not going to brave the malls and have to push through the after Thanksgiving sales and the masses of idiotic people who can't decide on color, style or size of whatever they are looking at. It drives me nuts. I mean, I love loitering in malls and looking around but I hate having to wait in line for more than twenty minutes for anything. Plus I absolutely hate indecisive shoppers- I know if I want something or not, and I act accordingly. I don't block the aisles with a giant cart, carry whiny children, or ask stupid and obvious questions to the sales people.  
  
Do ya understand why I must stay home and workout instead? Good, then I don't need to bring up the big plate of food I ate last night for a snack.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-23 - 11:48 p.m.  
  
Yikes, the day after Thanksgiving and as I said earlier I did not go shopping. Which was a good thing cause Rogue and Storm did and when we had a call come in about some trouble we couldn't find them. Seems they forgot their mobile phones and beepers, and communicators, back at the mansion. So we went without them and it was okay anyway.  
  
Nothing big, just Sinister stirring up trouble again. I think he has a quota or something cause this was so minor we almost didn't need to go. But we did, and we whooped his butt. I loved every moment, except for the part where I got this nice new bruise. Well, it matches my hair, lol.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-24 - 11:32 p.m.  
  
Ya know how it is; ya want to do something and ya can't? Well, I was all set to go to see a movie with Beast and Iceman and it started snowing, and it wasn't a Storm phenomenon if ya know what I mean. And she wouldn't stop it for us either. So the roads were too bad for us to take the risk. Stupid, huh? We fight powerful mutants, aliens and all sorts of nasties and we don't want to risk travel on bad roads. Makes sense though; I'd hate to have faced Magneto, Sinister and Apocalypse and survived and end up as road kill on my way to see a movie.  
  
So tomorrow is the movie trip, hopefully. We're gonna see the Harry Potter movie- Beast and Iceman were the only ones I could convince to go with me and that is probably a good thing as most of the others don't appreciate good movies anyway. Plus we get to go shopping for Christmas, and I am going to pick out some new clothes for Iceman as he is pretty helpless with that sort of thing. Beast is going to heckle, he promised.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-25 - 3:55 p.m.  
  
Am having a very good day I think. It's only mid-afternoon so I might be wrong, as sudden and nasty things are known to happen around this place, but so far it's good. Am even feeling kinda chipper. Why? I have no clue. Maybe too much sugar, maybe the feeling of accomplishment after "accidentally" tripping Shadowcat down the front stairs, or perhaps it has to do with the neat letter I got from Nightcrawler today with all the really good gossip.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-25 - 4:02 p.m.  
  
Okay, I gave it some thought... a few seconds of it or so, and decided that I would write more and maybe share some of this gossip. Most of it isn't relevant to my team, but is fun anyway.  
  
Well, we all know that the Captain Britain guy is a big dork and well if brains were wattage he wouldn't be able to light a strand of Christmas lights. The latest thing to be covered up involves some members of the royal family in Britain, and a small misadventure at a ski resort in Switzerland. Shhh.  
  
Okay, then we have Shadowcat. It seems that she has been seeing a certain someone whose name does not start with a P for a change. Wonder if the supposed current knows about that.  
  
Of course, Nightcrawler knows how much I like to hear about what Wolverine does when he goes abroad without me, so he included some details about a recent mission in Turkey. I know Wolvie is a big bad boy and all that, but ewwww... what I just found out is just gross and icky. I think I have to wait a few more days to share all of the details, if I ever do. Trust me, I know Wolvie pretty well and I don't want to think about it.  
  
Umm, There are lots of things going on around the mansion. Most of it the usual blend of fighting and making out and getting into all sorts of trouble. I had to listen to Iceman rant for an hour last night because someone used the last of the mayo and put the jar back in the fridge. I didn't even know he could remember something for that long. Of course after he had ranted for so long he sorta also remembered that he was the one who used the last of the mayo.  
  
Gambit and Rogue made up and made out for a few hours on the couch in the game room, while some of us were trying to watch some classic science fiction movies. It was practically a threesome until I moved to sit on the floor. If I ever feel Rogue's hand on my chest again... well, nevermind.  
  
Okay, what else. Hmm, well Beast has disappeared into his lab again, with our newest resident med person. She doesn't have a codename yet so maybe I should leave it at that. She's got plenty of attitude and smarts though, I kinda like her because of the attitude.  
  
The Prof. is busy and keeps giving everyone mysterious looks. I'm hoping this isn't a repeat of the year he acted so strangely right before Christmas because he was knitting caps and scarves for us all. He said he had to look at us a lot to get a good idea of sizes. Prof., if you read this please do not do that ever again. You have tons of money and the internet is just as easy to use for shopping, and doesn't involve sharp pointing objects.  
  
That all for now I guess, I'm supposed to go help Marvel Girl get the stuff ready to trim the tree tonight. We're making cookies too. I wonder if anything will turn out edible.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-26 - 12:12 p.m.  
  
Blah, the icky snow is still here and I still haven't been able to go to the Harry Potter movie. Snow storm on Saturday, business on Sunday, and tonight they say we might get another twenty inches of snow! Ugh. And the Windrider refuses to be bribed to prevent any of this awful weather. Grrrr.  
  
I am in serious need of entertainment that doesn't involve blood and pain. Theatre popcorn and candies is a big bonus  
  
+  
  
2001-11-26 - 11:34 p.m.  
  
I was right, I didn't get to go to the movie. Ya wanna know what I did get to do? I got to shovel snow from out driveway! Grrrr. And I didn't even do anything to deserve it! Sheesh, I wasn't even rollerblading in the hallway this time. I was just watching some television with Iceman and Storm waltzes in and tells us to shovel the snow. Hrmph, as if she were the boss of us or something. Of all the nerve. I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers for an hour after we were finished. And no one felt sorry for me, the meanies.  
  
I need to defect to another team of superhero types. I heard that the Titans will take almost anyone, but they might be too old for me. Anyone wanna put in a good word for me with Young Justice?  
  
+  
  
2001-11-27 - 7:04 p.m.  
  
It is another blah day for me, but this one was filled with more bruising. You know the kind, we go to save a bunch of people who hate us and get no appreciation... no wait, that was last week and the week before that, and the week before that. Today there was a big Friends of Humanity demonstration in Washington DC, they marched to the Capital Hill buildings and shouted a lot.  
  
We wouldn't have given it a thought, but some kid got trapped in the middle of the thing, and I guess they panicked about the press of people cause it triggered their genes to manifest the mutation. So the situation: new mutant, with very odd mutant features (he turned bright pink and had some kind of feathers sprout) stuck in the middle of a bunch of racists. Enter the X-Men.  
  
We got the kid out, thanks to Rogue's fancy flying, and helped with some crowd control on our way out. Those people looked really tired, must have been all that shouting. Then we hauled ass out of the place and there is a new student for the moment. He probably won't stay long though. Doesn't seem the type.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-27 - 11:15 p.m.  
  
Okay, strange thing happened to me when I was on the computer today. I met someone, a someone who, like, knew some of the other people I visit on diaryland. Meaning, someone from Gotham. Now don't ask me how I keep getting into a universe which is different than my own (well, let's just say Gateway has a weakness for Twinkies and I got a stash of them.)  
  
Anyway, I'm talking to this chick online, and she keeps going on about how she misses pudding and she can't have any pudding anymore, or she lost her pudding, something like that. And I'm all, sheesh, go to the grocery store and buy some more. And then she tells me that pudding is her nickname for some creepy guy that just dumped her. Jerk. Like she can't do better, right?  
  
So I convinced her to sign up for a diary and tell the world what a scumbag he is. Well, she said the world already had a pretty low opinion of the guy, but she would sign up and harass all of her friends. I showed her some examples of diaries I visit and I guess she knew some of those people. Small world, huh? So I'm gonna add her to my list of favorites in my profile, her name is Harley Quinn (I'm not asking, lol.) So it'll probably not have a lot there yet, she did after all just sign up, but check her out, k?  
  
+  
  
2001-11-28 - 2:37 p.m.  
  
Okay, today's to do list includes a big ol' sing-a-long. Wolverine has a solo and Gambit and Rogue and singing a medley from the musical Grease.  
  
Not!!!!!!!  
  
I think I would definitely move if that ever happened because before I knew what was going on I'd be singing some sappy song about how Marvel Girl was my mother figure or that Wolvie was like my dad. Ugh. The horror, right?  
  
Too much coffee. I've only had three cups so far but I like sugar in it, lol. Like two scoops per cup. Whoo-hoo! I'm a bit hyper, or something.  
  
Oh well, gonna run around the mansion for a bit.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-28 - 8:09 p.m.  
  
I am sooo exhausted! Just shoot me now, k? Cause I can't handle anymore of this work. I have been running around all day and the coffee wore off. Storm didn't like that I had been into caffeine and sugar at the same time and so she decided that I needed a full day in the Danger Room. I ache everywhere and then some. Even my astral body, if I have one, aches.  
  
Save me from senior X-Men and team leaders please!  
  
+  
  
2001-11-29 - 10:43 p.m.  
  
Yea! I finally got to see Harry Potter tonight, and it was a really great movie. However, it was sorta long and I started getting antsy toward the end. We faced the regular movie theatre woes... Beast has a problem fitting into the seats, Iceman has to take a backpack to fill with candy, and I spilled my soda on myself. Flimsy cups are my nightmare. I spilled all over Iceman too and his gummi worms got all slimy and dissolved into a big block of goo. He ate them anyway.  
  
We always take special care to find our comfort. Iceman and I have it easy. Beast doesn't, even with an image inducer- it may make people see something else, but he is still a massive kinda guy. Fortunately theatres now have these little handicapped spaces for wheelchairs and we bring a special chair for him, he lounges and seems to like that just as well. At least no one would dare kick the back of his seat.  
  
So a good time was had by all and we survived the night... and now I can't wait `til the next movie outing.  
  
+  
  
2001-11-30 - 1:19 p.m.  
  
Does it make any sense when I say something like "another day at the mansion, blah blah blah"? I mean, where else would I be? You know I'm not locked away by Magneto, Sinister or anyone else if I'm able to put a new entry up on my diary, so why do I say those things... the obvious things? Well, probably because it takes up more space and makes it look like I have more to say. I guess. Lol. Anyone else think I need a life yet?  
  
I edited my older entries last night- obvious spelling and codename stuff. Cyclops bribed me with a case of yoo-hoo and a bacon cheeseburger meal. There was no way I could resist. I think it was a good idea anyway though.  
  
Tonight, more shopping, and this weekend we are making cookies (Marvel Girl is making them and I am eating them.) It'll be another Christmas weekend type thing with X-Force visiting on Sunday.  
  
+  
  
End of November 


End file.
